


Day 69 - A bitter pill to swallow

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“How many did you take?”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 69 - A bitter pill to swallow

“How many did you take?”

“What?”

John, sprawled on the sofa like he was trying to imitate Sherlock, slowly opened one eye and looked at his lover - who had a rather insistent glare on his face.

“Pills, John. How many did you take?”

“Oh, you mean the paracetamol? I had a migraine, so I took four like I usually do.”

“It’s not para... Wait. You _had_ a migraine? As in gone now?”

“Yes. Works every time.”

“It’s not paracetamol, John.” 

“You have a halo.”

“Definitely not. Tell me how you are feeling.”

“I’m feeling really good.”

“Mh.“ 

“What do you mean ‘it’s not paracetamol’? What did I take?”

“It’s an experiment.”

“That’s not an answer. What do the pills do?”

Sherlock kept silent and looked a little ashamed, which is usually not a good combination.

“Sherlock?”

Silence.

“Will there be pain?”

“No.”

“Will I get sick or unconscious?”

“No.”

“Then _what_?”

Silence.

“Sherlock.”

“They make you feel really good for a while, have some mild hallucinations and, um, get aroused. They obviously also get rid of a migraine.”

Twenty minutes after John experienced the third effect of the pills and got Sherlock to help with the problem (the least he could do), he was left with one question.

“Sherlock, what the hell was in those pills? I still have a boner!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'pills'.


End file.
